


Все лучше, чем кажется

by fandomStarbucks2019, Lisenik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Сахарный фиксит Эндгейма.





	Все лучше, чем кажется

При виде престарелого Стива Баки испытал знакомое чувство. Гидра. Это снова одно из видений, которые они внушали ему в наркотическом бреду. Сколько раз «Стив» спасал его с лабораторного стола, вытаскивал из криокамеры, выводил из мрачных казематов – чтобы с дружеской улыбкой, похлопав по плечу, вернуть в руки истязателей. Сколько раз «Стив» бросал его со словами, что не хочет всю жизнь волочь на себе полусумасшедшего калеку. Гидра тогда старалась извратить каждый светлый момент, который мог послужить зацепкой для памяти, и в конце концов преуспела. Наверняка это они – ломают его волю, доказывая, что Стиву он не нужен.

Баки с усилием втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и начал дышать так, как научили вакандские лекари. Он был практически уверен, что это не наваждение, но все же малая вероятность оставалась. Стив тем временем вручил щит Сэму, произнеся, видимо, одну из тех речей, после которых ты бежишь за ним в пекло, сам не понимая, как так получилось. По крайней мере, лицо Сэма, когда тот развернулся в его сторону, было лицом свободы и демократии – бедняга еще не осознавал, на что подписался. Но что-то в стариковских манерах зацепило внимание Баки, и он, проводив взглядом Сэма, решился подойти поближе.

Стив смотрел куда-то в сторону и очень старался выглядеть виноватым.

– Привет, Бак.

– Привет, пердун старый, – отозвался тот и добавил: – Не сопляком же тебя теперь звать.

Стив ответил неземной улыбкой, будто уже видел свет в конце тоннеля, попросил: «Помоги старику подняться», – и протянул руку.

Баки крепко обхватил его запястье, поддержал под локоть, и чувство нереальности опять накрыло его. То, что ощущали руки, и то, что видели глаза, никак не стыковалось: иссохшая рука в пигментных пятнах на ощупь была мускулистой и сильной. Баки замер, приоткрыв рот, поднял голову, встретив взгляд мутноватых голубых глаз, и четко выговорил:

– Стив Роджерс, ты больной ублюдок. Как тебя вообще земля носит!

Стив ухмыльнулся, достал смартфон и что-то на нем нажал. Его лицо расплылось, и стала видна сеть проекционных точек на коже. Распрямив спину, Стив с удовольствием потянулся, убрал маску в карман, снял камуфлирующие перчатки, потом подумал и протянул левую Баки:

– Возьми, пригодится.

– Думаешь, одна старческая рука не так заметна, как железная? 

– Они настраиваются, тут приложение, Старк делал.

– И тебе подарил, чтобы отомстить мне через тебя?

– Нет. Наташа украла для себя и поделилась.

Они вздрогнули одновременно:

– Отомстить?

– Наташа?

Баки зло фыркнул:

– Да я чуть не рехнулся, глядя на тебя такого. Думал, Гидра меня поймала и опять промывает мозги. Так что, Наташа?..

Вот теперь Стив действительно смутился:

– Ох, Баки. Я не подумал. – И обнял его. Заговорил через минуту, уткнувшись Баки в волосы: – Наташа из параллельной ветки реальности, которая получилась, когда... ну, в общем, прости, мы даже вдвоем с тем Стивом не смогли поймать тебя, и ты все равно упал с поезда, но мы тебя подобрали через несколько часов, и ничего не было. Говард сделал тебе руку. Там хорошая ветка, насколько это вообще возможно. Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста.

Баки только стиснул его крепче и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Значит, ты натянул эту морщинистую харю, чтобы обмануть Сэма, твоего, вообще-то, лучшего друга? Оторвать бы тебе твой брехливый язык и в задницу запихать за такое!

– Я, между прочим, не сказал ни слова неправды. – Стив отстранился, и Баки с недоверием взглянул на его хитрую улыбку. – Я действительно хочу пожить обычной жизнью с человеком, которого люблю.

– А кольцо? – Баки только сейчас заметил, что оно настоящее, а не часть маскировки. – Для чего ты кольцо нацепил, конспиратор хренов?

– Ах да, кольцо. – Стив зашарил по карманам и вытащил коробочку. Улыбка стала еще хитрее. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, окажешь ли ты мне честь…

– Я тебя придушу! – перебил его Баки и вырвал у него не до конца раскрытую коробку. – Дай сюда, балбес.


End file.
